Lyoko's Secrets
by Angeliclyoko
Summary: currently being rewritten I couldn't spell and it was shortIt'll be back soon!In the mean time, you can still read the old first four chapters.
1. Dinner At School

Disclamer:I don't own Code Lyoko now...maybe someday I will but not now

AngelicLyoko:Welcome to my first ever fanfiction on anything! This as I just said is my first so I'm not claming it to be great. I will most likely cut it short if I have no reviews. Even one will keep it going! Thank you for reading. If you catch an error or something not right list it in the review please!

Lyoko's Seacrets

Chapter One:Dinner At School

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Place: LunchRoom

Time: Dinner time

"So Jeremie hows the materilization program comming along for Aelita?" Odd asked seeing Jeremie had turned up for dinner. He rarly did anymore. He seemed to only show up after a big fall or a big rise in the making of the program.

"Not good at all. I thought I had something." Jeremie said.

"What do you mean? Were you so close then relized your last month of trying was all down the drain so far off you feel wasted?" Ulrich asked trying not to sound discouraging.

"No, I was so close. Last night I had the program almost done. It just needed a little more work. I got up this morning and the entire program was gone. I checked with Aelita but there wasn't any attacks. Something just happend in the night to it." Jeremie explained while the others of the Lyoko gang thought about how close he must really have been for him to be asleep at night.

Odd thought back to last night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flashback for Odd**

He had come in to ask Jeremie a question when he had tripped. He had knocked into the computer and now relized he had deleted the entire program. Odd never asked the question when he saw Jeremie was getting some sleep finally. He had simply looked to the computer then back to Jeremie and quietly left the room.

**End Flashback**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ouch. You didn't save it on the Super Computer as a backup file?" Odd said trying to find out if his mistake had truely cost Jeremie that much of his time and work.

"Only my earliest version of the program. I suppose I haven't lost everything. But that program was the one I had in the early stages. It will take me anthor week or two to get it even as close as the one I had to getting done." Jeremie said. He was cluching his head in his hands like he was racking his mind for any answers. "I just don't know what happend last night. Must of been a power faliure or something."

"Yeah. At least you still have part left." Ulrich said trying to cheer him up.

"Yep at least you have that." Odd said feeling extremly guilty for destroying the project. "I..I...uhh I have some home work I need to do." Said Odd trying to get out of the cafiteria as fast as possible. Before even waiting for an answer he ran across the cafiteria and up to his dorm.

"Homework? For Odd?" Ulrich thought. Something is definetly not right here.

Just then Jeremie's laptop made a ding noise. He pulled in out only to see Aelita's message:

X.A.N.A. attack. I'm in a nuetral tower. Get here as fast as you can.

Aelita

"Ulrich, go get Odd. I'll call Yumi and meet us in the factory. We need to go help Aelita deactivate a tower before kerfue." Jeremie said already standing up.

"Right." Ulrich said running out.

AngelicLyoko:Well a little of a set up chapter. I'll post the next one. It's way longer and far more interesting! Reviews are needed!


	2. Mystery Fighter

Disclamer:I don't own Code Lyoko but I do own the charictor who appears in this chapter but she doesn't have a name yet.

AngelicLyoko:So what? Yeah I posted cpater one and two five minutes apart. Big deal. Thanks to the reviewer who just sent a review in. I didn't think I'd get any! Well enough of my blabber read on!

Lyoko's Seacrets

Chapter Two: Mystery Fighter

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Place: Odd and Ulrich's Dorm

Time: Right after Dinner

"Odd?" Ulrich said as he walked into the room.

"Whatda you want?" He said, a bit moping sound in his voice.

"Odd, what in the world is the matter...wait no forget it for now and get to the factory. X.A.N.A. has made an attack!" Ulrich said as he grabbed his mobile off the desk. Odd, being in no hurry to see any of his friends stood up and began the short jog, out of the dorms, and to the park to the suwers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Place:Factory

Time:10 minutes later

"Jeremie, I see the tower. It's to my left." Aelita told Jeremie as Ulrich and Odd walked into the computer room.

"Aelita, Odd and Ulrich are here. They'll be there soon." Jeremie said. He then turned to the two new guests. "Hurry you two. Yumi is down to just thirty life points!"

"Right, tell them we're comming." Odd said most of the guiltiness out of his voice. The two Lyoko warriors ran over to the elivator and were soon down in the scanner room.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization!" Came Jeremie's calls as they were flung into Lyoko.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Place: Lyoko Forest region

Time: 5 minutes after Virtualization

"Odd! You only have 50 more Life points after that last hit!" Jeremie yowled at his sceen. Settling down a little he said, "these monsters just won't quit."

Ulrich jumped off a crab just before it was pixelized. "They'll go down soon enough." He blocked a lazer from one of three more crabs with his sword.

"Yumi, try to get Aelita to the tower. I'll send you the Overwing." Jeremie said. He typed a few keys in and hit the enter button. "Overwing ready. Go hurry. I think X.A.N.A. will have more monsters soon. Try to get to the tower before he does!" Jeremie sat back looking at the screen.

"Lazer arrow!" Odd fired at one of the on comming 3 crabs. "Bullseye!"

Ulrich ran up to anthor of the two remaining crabs. "Triangulate!" He ran in the triangle pattern around the crab. The crab had no idea where Ulrich was. It stood there looking dumb. Ulrich jumped at if from behind to stab through it's eye. "I hope we don't see anthor crab for a long time. How many would that have been?"

"I dunno but I think it was like 9, and 9 crabs is a lot." Odd said as he jumped to avoid the final crab's fire. "Lazer arrow!" It was pixelized and destroyed from Lyoko.

"Jeremie? Little help? There's one turantula up here guarding." Yumi said worriely.

"Right. Sending in the Overboard and Overbike. Sounds like Yumi might need some help guys." Jeremie said as the two vehicles appeared.

Odd did a backflip on to his board. "Race you." He said to Ulrich as he started of at break neck speed twoard where the tower was.

"Aelita go hide behind the trees." Yumi said as she stepped off the Overwing and pulled out one of her fans.

"Okay." Aelita said before she ran to the near by trees and hid herself.

Yumi hurled her fans at the turantula. It shot the first one of of the way but the second one hit it's leg taking away 10 points. She caught her fans a they flew back to her. Yumi stored one of the fans away began running closer to the turantula. when she was 10 ft. away she threw her fan once more at it this time missing the target compleatly and the turantula fired before Yumi could throw anthor fan, devirtualizing her from Lyoko.

"Yumi!" Ulrich said. "You'll pay for that you ugly beast!" Racing towards the creature of X.A.N.A.

Odd was standing there stupidly watching. He only had 1 arrow left so he wouldn't be much of a help anyway.

Back with Jeremie things had just went from realy bad to worse. He had lost all control of the computer. Somehow someone was acessing it from anthor place most likely X.A.N.A. in Lyoko. Voice link with Lyoko as well.

"What id the world, not good not good!" He was hitting buttons like a mad man when it began to show what the computer was being made to do. "No!" It was going through the screens to the back up files where he was keeping all the work on the vehicles, Aelita's materailization, and wepon information. The screen continued forward and opened Aelita's marterailization programs. Then, the screen went blank shortly, and then came back on 30 seconds later as Yumi walked into the room. "No, no,no this did not just happen!" jeremie said paniking.

"What happend Jeremie?" Yumi questioned.

"Somehow something-most likely X.A.N.A.-took control of the computer. It took Aelita's materailization program. the entire thing!"Jeremie said continuing to stare at the screen in disbelief.

"Jeremie you back yet?" Odd said avoiding the turantula's fire. While the Super Computer had been down Ulrich had been devirtualized.

"Yeah, Odd what happend to Ulrich?"

"He was tring to contact you," Odd got cut off.

"And you wern't responding and the monster took advantage." Ulrich said walking out of the Elivator.

"Sorry. The computer..I lost control." Jeremie studdered still checking to see if anything else had been stolen while watching for more monsters that might come.

Odd had just fired his last shot and hit the leg of the monster. "We've got problems! I'm out of arrows!" Odd told the rest of the group still hiding with Aelita the best they could.

"Hold on. Try to keep Aelita out of danger while I refill your arrows." Jeremie said already starting the process up.

Out of nowhere on Lyoko the monster is pixelized.

"Wow Jeremie I didn't know you could destroy monsters! You might not need us. You can just do it now!" Odd exclamed.

"Uhh...Odd? I can't destroy monsters." the genious at the keyboard said.

"Then...Whoa! Who is that?" Odd said now staring at the spot where the monster had been before. Now standing there stood a person. She was wearing sliver shinny armor and a plate skirt. There apeared to be sparks comming off her. Her sword-like staff drawn. The staff had a dimond at one end with a thicker area to hold it just below the dimond studded with jewels, 2 centimeters wide glass blade. All colors were reflecting off of it. The tip was tipped with a point made of a stone called Mystic Fire. A few seconds later a colbalt blue-navy-black colored Vehicle appeared. It had the shape and size of a mantay-ray and was 10 cm thick at the center getting thinner closer to the sides. the mystery Lyokolain jumped onto it and was gone at the speed of sound.

The Lyoko gang on earth only stared at the pictures through Aelita's view speachless. Odd shook his head and said "Your tower awaits you princess." smiling at Aelita's nick name. Walking over to the tower.

Aelita ran up to the tower and entered it, and floated to the top.

AELITA

CODE

LYOKO

"Tower deactivated." She said as the data streams flowed to the bottom.

"Whoof that could have turned out worse." Jeremie said as he deviturlized Odd and wondered about the data taken and the new mystery person on Lyoko. Could they be linked?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer:I don't own Code Lyoko now but you never know...check back in 5 years and I might.

Angeliclyoko:With no reviews to reply to here's the story, reminder that if no reviews come this time the story will end without complete answers to all questions! Even just a 'I like the story please continue' will keep it going. Thank you!

Place:Jeremie's Room

Time:Close to midnight

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what happend Jeremie? " Aelita asked, she hadn't gotten a clear story since she first asked it always leading to something else before he told the entire thing.

"Okay, something had taken over the computer before Ulrich was devirtualized. It went into the files where I have all my data on things stored. Took the program yet strangly left everything else untounched." He said still confounded on how in the world this had happend.

"Who do you think it was? It wouldn't have been X.A.N.A. he would have messed up something else to don't you think?" Aelita waited for his reply.

Jeremie sat up. "Your right...I thought it was X.A.N.A. but now that you metion it, doesn't sound like him at all. He takes what he can when ever he can." He typed a few things into the computer to bring him up to one of his scanning programs. "If it wasn't X.A.N.A. let's see if there's something else on Lyoko." The two searched and searched and found nothing. By the time they had finished it was less than 2 hours away from Jeremie's first class.

"I'll keep looking to see what I can dig up. Maybe a little info on who that was in Lyoko?" Aelita said clicking off line. Jeremie stood up. Were the two things conected? No time to think Odd was banging on his door asking if he had gotten sleep and if he's asleep to get up. "I'll be there in a minute Odd."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Place:Lyoko

Time:Midnight of the night before

There sat the girl who had been clad in armor the day before. Searching through programs in Carthage's tower. "Where is it?" she growled trying to find a program she had stolen from the main Super Computer. She went through a few other screens and had found it. "There. Now I'm already. Tomorrow I think will be best." She closed the screen and sat comfotabley. She was planning on leaving Lyoko after all this time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angeliclyoko:Don't you just love cut off ends? Little short yes. But great time to stop. Tune in next time to hear part four of the story. Who is the girl? What is Jeremie going to do about her? Friend of the Lyoko Gang or X.A.N.A.? ( And something that isn't going to be answered next time) Why is X.A.N.A. a boy with what sounds like a girl name? Could it be saying he's a wus?

Yumi:Hey! I'm not a wus and I'm a girl with a girl name.

Angeliclyoko:Sorry Yumi I was just saying...

Yumi:Not going to happen, your not telling us what you were even thinking!

Angeliclyoko:Don't tell Yumi but sheez, fanfiction charicitors can be moody you know?

X.A.N.A.:You want to see moody?

Angeliclyoko: That's all for now! Bye go get out!


	4. Chapter 4

Place:Lyoko

Time:Little bit after school get out

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tower in the mountain sector changes from blue to...black?

Place:Jeremie's Room

Time:Later that night

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The screen on his computer flashed through all the sreens to connect to Lyoko. Up came Aelita's picture as she tried to talk to him. "Hello Jeremie. I haven't been able to find anything yet."

Jeremie pulled his chair up farther. "Nothing? None of my scans proved anything either. Perhaps a X.A.N.A. trick? I'll scan for towers, maybe this was a distraction for a large plot or something." She stroked in a few keys. It started going through all the towers. "Nothing in desert. " Jeremie said as it stopped scanning the desert sector's towers. "While it's scanning lets restart the materialization program." As he opened up the program the large red ! appeared. A tower was activated in the mountain sector and the computer had just picked it up. "Aelita? There's an active tower in the mountain sector. I'm going to the factory. Meet you there with the rest of the group in a little okay?"

"Okay. See you then." Aelita told him shutting off the conection to Lyoko. Jeremie rushed out the door. He called Yumi first, and called Odd next. Ulrich saw Jeremie running out the door and easily saw where he was going and with a nod he ran after Jeremie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Place:Lyoko-Carthage/Mountain Sector

Time:Right after tower was activated

"Finally. This day is my last here." The girl's wepon had changed forms. It was now a bow. She now had gotten up from her resting spot in the tower of sector 5. She walked over to the edge of the tower's lower platform and opened up a screen to type in the code.

SCIPIO

She closed it and fell into the abyss below. A few seconds later she stood on the platform of a mountain tower. 'After so long...' she thought as she left the tower.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Place:Factory

Time:5 Minutes after Jeremie found the active tower

"X.A.N.A.'s being pretty quiet. No welcoming commitee? Aww." Odd said jokingly.

Jeremie only replied to this as, "Odd cut it out. He's probley going to sneak up so be careful." He was quiet one moment then, found something apraoching on the screen right before the group was less than a few meters away he saw something on his screen. "Watch out something is comming your way...It can't be!" But it was. The girl clad in armor, the mystery fighter only with a bow slung over her back insted of the sword-staff. She was at a run to the tower. "Stop her! I have no idea what she is doing!" Jeremie nearly yelled.

The girl still moving spoke. "Computer disengage comunication with Lyoko." She said it plainly and calmly. Sure enough Jeremie lost talking comunication and tried to put it back up as fast as he could. "Let me past." she said turning to Odd who was in her path. She had weilded the bow now. An arrow of different colored light was where the arrow should be and ready to fire.

"Who are you?" He asked. Now holding his arm ready to fire if she moved.

"Not important. I'll have to deal with you later. Or rather never again X.A.N.A. you cruel creep!" She fired her arrow at Odd, and he was devirtualized. She continued unchalleged to the tower. Ulrich and Yumi were just shocked. They looked at each other like 'X.A.N.A. you cruel creep? She's on our side?'

"So long fool!" The girl called into the tower. She floated up, part way there she had stopped and keyed in the materialization program she had stolen. She continued up, data files swarmed her then darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Place:Earth-lab

Time:Seconds later

Jeremie had just gotten his control of comunication to hear the call of her calling X.A.N.A. a fool. The tower had deactivated after that. He had come back to his senses faster than Yumi and Ulrich had though. "You guys I'm going to devirtualize you." He said typing in the program. Seconds later they were pixelized and Jeremie went down to the scanners to see what had happend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
